School of Deadly Monsters
by CurveCrush
Summary: What if there is a school for monsters, mythical creatures, spirits, and humans with magical powers? First off that school would be call Konoha Private Prestigious School, a well renown place only a few selected may enter and many rejected.


What if there is a school for monsters, mythical creatures, spirits, and humans with magical powers? First off that school would be call Konoha Private Prestigious School, a well renown place only a few selected may enter and many rejected.

"Welcome to Konoha Private Prestigious School (KPPS) a school that starts from high school then to University. Once you enter you may not drop out unless due to emergency reason or death. A very young and beautiful blonde woman said on the microphone who seemed liked she had breast implants.

I thought to myself why only high school and college level, why not elementary and middle school? We are highly dangerous creature that can hurt innocent by standers especially creatures like me an Uchiha who live off the blood of humans.

The principal started to look at all the freshmen then smiled and speak again. "As you all know this is a school full of dangerous monsters, mythical creatures, and humans who poses spiritual energy within themselves. There is a reason why you fresh meat came two weeks earlier than your upper class mates.

Suddenly All the new comers started looking at one another, dumbfound and wondering why the fuck they had to start this early.

The School principal answered everyone question "The reason why you fresh meat came two weeks early is to train all of you NOT to die and to survive in this school until you graduate. This is why everyone start from high school then to college and it is why everyone here is at least 16 years old to become a freshman here.

"Sasuke you ugly bastard lets switch places" a neon blonde said

"No." I said with a stoic face and smiling deep inside

"Why not you fuck face."

"Because." Because I know he only wanted to trade place so you can sit next to this pink bubblegum annoying human girl. Which I will not let him because she will be my food source for this semester.

"Because what?" the annoying blonde said.

Because you are annoying me now shut up and listen to what the blonde on the stage says.

On my right was the neon blond Naruto Uzumaki and to my left is the human girl Sakura Haruno. Who stand up and spoke with concern "Does this mean we have to start our education all over again because we all should be juniors or higher by now and it's kind of unfair for us to start all over again."

"Yeah I agree with Sakura 100 percent it's unfair. After I passed many classes even though with Ds and failed many but I pass! You better believe it!" said with a high voice and proud smile on his face.

"Shut up you brats lady Tsunade hasn't finished speaking yet." a dark purple hair lady spoke that look scary and psycho.

Sakura felt kind of embarrassed for talking and defending why should should start school all over again. While Naruto was giggling to himself like a little girl with a giant smile on his face thinking *Oh man Sakura gonna give me a big hug for trying to defend her like a hero, dam im so cool... oh YEAH*

Tsunade looking at pinky and blondy, then shook her head. "Kakashi Hatake you explain to all these punks the purpose and why they are here since most of them are to dumb to understand what I said ealier."

Everyone looked at the lazy guy behind the mask. "The reason why your all going to be freshmen again is because ever one of you hasn't mastered controlling their power yet. We offer classes, lessons, and technique to train all of you mentally and physically."

Sakura nodding her head *Well that make sense I guess, but what about my education.*

Continuing his conversation " as for education do not worry we have highly educated teachers for that and you will be taught at junior materials."

Naruto looking like his eyes were about to pop out anytime now screamed "NO! I thought we're just gonna fight and stuff."

Kiba started laughing laughing "Man this is so embarrassing because I know that dumb loser."

his friend Shino looked at him, shaking his head " like you are any better."

"Well I am because he got a D in english I had a D+ so in your face bug boy."

The silver haired guy sigh "As I was saying this school purpose is for everyone here to train to fit in with society and blend in as normal human beings. There are others who just kill for fun, for food, to vent, or even for power. But we are here to train you to control your power and use it wisely. Your upperclassmen are already more powerful than you are and they can also kill you at any time. That is why you are here 2 weeks early to train how to survive and make allies. Now you all know the reason why your here and Welcome to Konoha Private Prestigious School."


End file.
